Retraso grave para celebrar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rachael y Jill cumplen un año juntas, y se supone que lo celebrarían juntas en pleno día de San Valentín, pero una misión imprevista hace que Rachael se ausente durante un año, por lo que en su regreso se imagina que Jill estará esperándole furiosa. Oneshot con lemmon y Rachael transexual (por petición).


Es una pena si he de ser sincero, pero el review que me llevó a hacer esta historia lo leí demasiado tarde (ya era el primero de marzo, y el remitente esperaba un especial para San Valentín). Pero más vale tarde que nunca, como bien dice el refrán, así que ahora les presento la siguiente historia.

**Retraso grave para celebrar**

Rachael no se podía creer lo que había pasado, y justo cuando se había propuesto a celebrar por todo lo alto su primer aniversario junto a Jill Valentine.

Y ahora bien ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Pasa que había llegado San Valentín, día que casualmente coincidía con el primer aniversario desde que Rachael y Jill se hicieron pareja. Fueron una combinación bastante singular, debido a que se sabía que Rachael era transexual, pero nadie lo tomó de manera demasiado dramática. Ya todos habían lidiado con las situación más extrañas y disímiles como para que una pareja tan difícil de ver en otros casos les pudiera inquietar.

Sí, todo era bonito, ambas eran felices y hasta algo célebres, pero nada justificaba que el destino fuera tan cruel como para forzarla a llevar a cabo una misión en otro país precisamente cuando tocaba celebrar dicho aniversario. Era algo de locos, sin importar cómo se le viera, y estuvo casi todo un mes fuera, llevando a cabo operaciones bastante arriesgadas y que apenas le daban tiempo para pensar en Jill.

Y ahora, finalmente pudiendo regresar luego de mil ocasiones distintas en las que pudo haber muerto, estaba en casa, con una oportunidad para descansar. Al rato tendría que llamar a Jill y dar sus excusas, aunque la propia Rachael no se imaginaba de qué manera exactamente podría hacerlo. Estaba en una misión, es verdad, pero veía aquello como insuficiente para justificar semejante retraso.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento, lo primero que Rachael se encuentra es precisamente a Jill sentada en el sofá. Se notaba que la estaba esperando, aunque eso tendría que ser a ratos, pues no consideraba posible que Jill llevara tantos días esperando allí.

─ Ehh... He llegado ─ es lo primero que se le ocurre decir.

─ Sí, eso lo he notado ─ Jill no parecía que fuera a estallar, pero tampoco se notaba complacida ─. La verdad es que me tuviste en vilo durante un buen rato ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por tus superiores de tu ausencia tan prolongada? ¿Acaso no te dio tiempo para avisarme que te ibas? Me había esmerado bastante en hacer una cena espléndida para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario juntas, y al final lo único que me quedó fue invitar a Claire, Chris y Rebbecca para que me acompañaran a comer y no me quedara sola.

─ L-lo siento ─ responde Rachael afligida ─. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa cuando me asignaron la misión. Traté de llamarte, pero un tal Neil Fisher me prometió que te daría el aviso cuando no pude acordarme de dónde dejé el teléfono.

─ ¿Neil? ¿Te refieres al ex de Claire? ¡A él le han suspendido de su cargo y está bajo detención preventiva! ─ dice Jill, dejando a Rachael con la boca abierta ─ Hay que ver que no tienes tino para confiar en qe alguien te haga un favor puntual, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Aquí tienes tu teléfono ─ Jill saca el celular de Rachael y se lo entrega ─. Creo que deberías tener un poco más de orden en tu sitio de trabajo. Para haberte cambiado de sexo para ser mujer, debo decir que sigues tan desordenada como cuando era hombre.

─ Creo que ese lado lo hubiera cambiado aún más gustosamente que mi físico ─ Rachael toma su teléfono y lo revisa, a la espera de encontrar mensajes en el buzón ─. Al menos nadie me mandó nada que fuera de vida o muerte mientras estuve fuera.

─ Sí, pero igual estate más prevenida para la próxima ─ continúa Jill con su regaño.

Rachael se encoge de hombros y deja que Jill terminara de desahogarse. Pensaba que se lo merecía, además que Jill, pese a ser una mujer de acción que impone cuando se lo propone, no reaccionaba tan mal como se podría esperar. Rachael termina de guardar sus cosas para así atender adecuadamente a Jill, teniendo que ignorar por un rato el agotamiento que tenía por el viaje tan largo que tuvo que hacer.

─ Bueno, creo que ahora sí puedo intentar compensarte el retraso.

─ Creo que sería un buen comienzo que la cena lo hagas tú ─ señala Jill con un deje de ironía ─. Es una lástima que te perdieras la lasagna que hice en San Valentín, pero es lo que toca.

Rachael arruga un poco la cara. La cocina era precisamente uno de sus puntos más débiles, incluso por encima de su lamentable manejo de situaciones altamente peligrosas. A veces se avergonzaba de sí misma por eso. Le daba muy mala imagen, tomando en cuenta que siempre quiso estar bien con Jill, y por esa razón a veces tomaba lecciones de cocina, pero nunca terminaba de superar el nivel principiante, y justo ahora tenía que hacer algo verdaderamente especial para que Jill dejara de estar molesta.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Jill se había dedicado a ver televisión o a leer revistas sobre las últimas innovaciones en aplicaciones de telefonía y computadoras mientras esperaba a que Rachael terminara lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía ninguna prisa. Recién había terminado de comer cuando le habían avisado que Rachael había salido del aeropuerto, así que podía esperar el tiempo que hiciere falta.

Por su parte Rachael había tenido que librar una verdadera batalla campal con todos los ingredientes que había escogido para hacer la cena. Tenía un par de ligeros cortes en los dedos, la cara completamente manchada de salsa y harina, un golpe en la rodilla por no ver antes de golpear accidentalmente la puerta del horno, y fuera de eso poco más. Había sido duro cocinar, pero por Jill estaba dispuesta a dejarse la vida, tanto en el campo de batalla contra las BOWs como en éste.

En todo caso, ya el horno señalaba que la comida estaba lista, y Rachael se lava la cara y luego se pone los guantes para sacar su obra "maestra" (no estaba segura de que quedara del todo bien, pero era lo más complicado que haya cocinado jamás, y llegar hasta ahí tenía su mérito). Acto seguido, le da una breve probada para ver qué tal quedó. El sabor era bueno, y Rachael esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para alegrar a su pareja.

─ Ahora sí esto está listo ─ avisa al momento de sacar los platos.

─ ¿Tan pronto? ─ Jill se levanta y ve lo que Rachael había cocinado ─ Pues se nota que te has esmerado muchísimo. Ojalá sepa tan bien como se ve.

─ Yo creo que sí, pero toma asiento, que te voy a servir un poco.

Jill confía en las palabras de Rachael y se sienta en la mesa, a la espera de que Rachael le acercara su porción. El olor daba buena señal, empezando a abrir el apetito de Jill. En menos de do minutos ya estaban ambas preparadas para empezar a comer, musica de fondo puesta para hacer ambiente. Rachael no quería dejar nada al azar para que su primer encuentro en un mes hiciera valer la pena la espera.

─ Mmm... Parece que la presión te ha servido para mejorar ─ dice Jill con tono de broma, agradada por el sabor de la comida ─. Tal vez deba ponerte al frente de la cocina más seguido.

─ Vamos, no seas mala ─ dice Rachael entre risas ─. Al menos dame un respiro, que por un momento sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras te veía probar lo que cociné.

Ambas ríen brevemente antes de retomar el silencio y comer pausadamente la lasagna, escuchando aquella melodía que era casi embriagadora. De vez en cuando se dirigen unas breves frases un tanto melosas, a veces un poco entre risas, y eso hacía más alegre la comida. Para Rachael fue un verdadero alivio que Jill pudiera alegrarse tan rápido, puess no sabría qué hacer si todavía a esas alturas siguiera disgustada con ella.

Al terminar ambas de comer, Rachael se encarga rápidamente de lavar todos los platos, aunque sus pobres dedos le protestaban de tanto en tanto con dolor. Al terminar, pensaba que lo siguiente a hacer sería dar un paseo improvisado al parque. El cansancio era fuerte, pero lo aguantaría para estar un rato con Jill.

─ ¿Quieres que demos un paseo, Jill?

─ No lo creo. No te veo capaz de caminar más allá de la esquina ─ responde Jill con un tono suavemente mordaz (¿eso se puede?) ─. Mejor podríamos probar a hacer algo más aquí ¿No crees?

─ Mmm... ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

─ Ya te daré yo una idea... ─ Jill salta sobre Rachael y le besa con agresividad ─ Tenemos cerca de un mes que no nos vemos, así que lo que podemos hacer es tener sexo hasta que caigas rendida, Rachael.

─ ¿Tú crees que pueda aguantar? Pero si estoy muy cansada.

─ Pues es una lástima. Llevó bastante días queriendo hacer esto contigo, y un viaje de más de diez horas no será suficiente excusa para que me evadas.

Rachael se pone muy nerviosa mientras Jill la vuelve a besar enloquecida, empujándola lenta y sutilmente hasta su habitación. Rachael no lo tenía previsto, y ahora tenía que lidiar con el arranque que tenía su novia. La castaña rápidamente las despoja a ambas de las ropas, dejándolas completamente desnudas al momento de alcanzar la cama. Rachael no tenía oportunidad alguna de descansar, y la cara que tenía Jill daba a entender que no pararía hasta dejarla completamente seca. Era como estar al mismo tiempo en el cielo y en el infierno.

La mano de Jill toma el pene de Rachael y empieza a frotarlo lentamente, excitándole paso a paso. A partir de ahí no había retorno posible. Habían pasado la frontera final hacia lo que sería una experiencia inolvidable.

─ ¿Ves cómo se te pone duro? Esto es señal de que no estás cansada. Puedes aguantar un buen rato ─ dice Jill con tono pícaro mientras sigue frotando.

─ No seas cruel, Jill ─ dice Rachael aguantando como puede los gemidos ─. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Siempre pasa cuando me haces esto.

─ Pues no me convence ─ Jill pone encima de Rachael y le agarra el miembro para proceder a introducirlo ─. Te voy a hacer mover las caderas con todas tus fuerzas. Vas a ver que ese cansancio tuyo no es más que una burda excusa.

No le queda otra opción a Rachael que sentir cómo Jill le frotaba poco a poco. Era una sensación bastante más intensa de lo que esperaba, posiblemente por causa de la abstinencia tan prolongada al estar en una misión. Su cuerpo deseaba sentir más ese frote de parte de Jill, y su órgano le lanzaba frenéticas señales de estar cerca de llegar al clímax, cosa que efectivamente sucede, manchando completamente la mano de Jill.

─ L-lo siento... ─ dice Rachael por acto reflejo ─ S-simplemente no me pude controlar. Es que se siente tan bien lo que acabas de hacer que...

─ No recuerdo haberte recriminado nada ─ le interrumpe Jill bastante divertida ─. Aunque igual no te escapas. Ahora es tu turno de hacer que yo me sienta bien. Esto es por todo el mes de ausencia que llevas.

Rachael no tuvo oportunidad alguna de objetar nada. La autoridad que ejercía Jill en ese momento era demasiado para ella poder decirle que no. La propia Jill se pone en posición y hunde el miembro de Rachael dentro de sí, llevándolo hasta el fondo para poder revivir esa sensación que tanto extrañaba. Rachael sentía unas ganas tremendas de retorcerse por el placer que le causaba estar nuevamente en contacto con las paredes vaginales de Jill. Se sentía demasiado bien, a pesar de su agotamiento. La castaña empieza a moverse, primero con lentitud para poder saborear paso a paso ese reencuentro entre los sexos de ambas, y luego más rápido para dar rienda suelta a sus más salvajes impulsos. Extrañaba cabalgar de ese modo sobre su pareja. Era una experiencia bastante delirante, sin importar la cantiudad de veces que ya lo haya hecho antes.

─ J-Jill... Siento que perderé la cabeza a este paso ─ gime Rachael, quien sin evitarlo toma las nalgas de Jill y las aprieta con apetito y lujuria ─. Eres d-demasiado intensa, Jill. Me enloqueces cada vez que haces eso...

─ Lo sé, Rachael ─ Jill se sigue moviendo sin descanso alguno ─. No sé si es cosa mía o si es por todo este tiempo sin hacerlo, pero siento que tu pene es más grande que antes. Me llena más de lo que recuerdo.

Era inevitable que Rachael también moviese las caderas con frenesí, dejándose llevar finalmente por el impulso que cada vez tenía mayor fuerza en ella. Nada podía hacer ante el placer recibido y ante la excitante imagen que significaba Jill completamente desnuda montándola. Ya no importaba el cansancio ni importaba nada. Si le iba a tocar no poderse mover de la cintura para abajo por todo lo que quede de semana, pues que así fuese. Poco a poco se va levantando para así estar más cerca del cuerpo de Jill, le besa los pechos y el cuello de manera sensual, trazando un camino con su lengua y labios para darle mayor placer a Jill, además que movía sus caderas con mayor rapidez.

─ Así, Rachael. Vas maravillosamente... ─ Jill echa hacia atrás su cabeza para que Rachael siguiera besando su cuello como quisiera ─ Quiero sentirlo más... Lléname completamente, y sigue moviéndote hasta que no puedas más.

Esas palabras sólo servían para inspirar todavía más a Rachael, así que para llegar más lejos en aquello, lo que se le ocurre es sacar su pene de Jill, hacerla acostarse boca abajo para así ella posicionarse arriba. Sabía que su cuerpo lo resentiría al día siguiente, pero ya nada importaba.

─ Como sé que en esta posición también te encanta, vamos a probarlo.

─ Entonces hazlo. Dale, que estoy todavía a cien, Rachael.

No había razón alguna para dudar, así que Rachael se prepara y penetra por detrás a Jill. Su abertura anal era más apretada que la vaginal, por lo que Rachel hace un esfuerzo para entrar, y lo hace lento para que Jill no tuviera razones para quejarse. Finalmente entra, logrando meter todo su miembro en el recto de Jill, y acto seguido empieza a moverse, obteniendo ambas un resultado inmediato: Jill no es capaz de evitar morder la sábana mientras suelta gemidos de placer de lo bien que se sentía. Ambas estaban empezando a sudar, pero igual ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado en calor como para querer parar, y Rachel se sigue moviendo de manera acompasada, respirando pesadamente sobre la nuca de Jill.

─ J-Jill... Se siente genial cuando te lo meto por ahí... Es espectacular...

─ Yo también lo pienso, Rachael. Esto está muy bueno ─ responde Jill sin dejar de morder la sábana ─. Es tan bueno que podría perder la cabeza... Esto es asombroso... A este paso acabaré en cualquier momento... Me encanta que me lo metas por el culo, Rachael...

Sus voces y gemidos casi se convertían en gritos al momento de salir de sus bocas. Estaban delirando de lo bien que se sentía aquello. Rachael movías las caderas con todas sus fuerzas, esperando alcanzar también ella el clímax. Quería que ambas lo alcanzaran juntos, y daba lo mejor de sí para conseguirlo.

─ Eres rápida, Rachael... No puedo aguantarlo más ─ Jill estaba completamente inmovilizada por el peso de Rachael sobre ella, por lo que no se retorcía como bien lo haría en otras condiciones ─. Me voy a venir, Rachael... Me vengo pronto... Me vendré con demasiada fuerza...

─ Yo también, Jill. Acabaré dentro... No lo puedo sacar de lo bien que se siente...

─ No importa, acaba dentro... Quiero que llenes mi culo con tu esperma, Rachael. Hazlo, que lo quiero dentro...

Con eso no había razón alguna para lamentar nada. Ambas acaban fuertemente, pues Rachael se viene dentro de Jill más que cuando le acababa de masturbar, y el ano de Jill apretaba fuertemente el miembro de Rachael, impidiéndole salir en el momento en que el clímax las azota ferozmente. Ambas largan sendos gemidos que retumban en toda la habitación, y Rachael se deja caer sobre Jill, ahora sí llegando completamente al límite de sus fuerzas.

─ Eso... ha sido... ─ a Rachael ni siquiera se le ocurría una manera de deniminar a lo que estaba sintiendo.

─ Exquisito ─ Jill hace un esfuerzo para mover a Rachael e encima suyo, haciendo que su pene saliera, y luego le manosea las tetas a la rubia ─. Tener una novia trans realmente tiene sus beneficios, ¿no lo crees?

─ Supongo que sí ─ responde Rachael dejándose hacer por su pareja ─. e esta manera puedes explorar lo que más te guste de cuaquiera de ambos lados.

─ Sí, así es ─ ahora Jill empieza a lamerle los pezones a Rachael ─. Ya no hace falta que hagas nada, que en esta ronda yo me encargo de todo.

─ P-pero... oh, Jill...

─ De verdad que tenía bastante tiempo queriendo probarte, Rachael ─ Jill deja de lado los pechos de Rachael y pasa a lamerle el pene ─. Se nota bastante cansado, pero igual lo forzaré un poquito más, para que vaya recuperando forma.

Rachael cierra los ojos mientras permitía a Jill hacerle aquella exquisita felación. El sube y baja de la boca de Jill le hacía delirar. Si le quedaran fuerzas no dudaría aportar también de su parte, haciéndola sentir también de esa manera tan placentera. Había pasado una eternidad que para Rachael no parecía suficiente cuando Rachael se viene por tercera vez, esta vez en la boca de Jill. El clímax en aquella ocasión vino acompañado de gemidos bastante más quedos y menos profundos, obviamente producto del cansancio que padecía. Jill lame unas cuantas veces, y sólo después es que da por terminado su peculiar castigo para Rachael, así finalmente le deja descansar tranquila.

─ Me imagino que habrás hecho muchas cosas heroicas mientras estabas en tu misión ─ dice Jill en voz baja luego de acercarse al rostro de su novia ─. Te has ganado una buena noche de descanso. Ya me encargo yo de apagar las luces, y en un rato me acuesto contigo para dormir también. Buenas noches.

Rachael le responde a Jill con un beso, y luego de eso se deja caer en el sueño. Había sido una noche llena de tensión, temiendo no poder contentar a su pareja luego de aquella ausencia, pero al final las cosas salieron bastante bien. Tendría todo el resto de la semana para recuperar sus fuerzas, y le alegraba pasar ese tiempo con Jill desde el comienzo.

**Fin**

* * *

Si faltaron detalles soliscitados por Clem, es porque en el tema de la transexualidad no soy demasiado ducho ni estoy acostumbrado a profundizar en el mismo. En todo caso, me imagino que este especial (ultra-retrasado) le habrá satisfecho. Un saludo a todos, y ojalá tengamos pronto un remake de RE3, quien va siendo tiempo luego de cerca de veinte años :).

Hasta otra


End file.
